The present invention relates to a system for the programming of a measuring instrument which is installed in an automotive vehicle and has a front plate and a cover glass and within which an electric circuit is arranged.
Measuring instruments for automotive vehicles are frequently adapted (programmed) to the specific circumstances of the type of vehicle in question. This is effected, for instance, in the manner that special characteristic curves are stored in a memory which is present in the measuring instrument. This is done in particular in the case of instruments for indicating fuel consumption.
Frequently, however, the required data are not known before the installation in the vehicle.